


Wolf in sheep's clothes

by eustasskidredhairedbastard



Series: Tumblr prompts [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Kid is a tease, Lucci warming up more and more to Kid, M/M, Texting, a little sexting as well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-27
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-29 11:38:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6373240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eustasskidredhairedbastard/pseuds/eustasskidredhairedbastard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucci is on his business trip and Kid starts to send him some pictures and messages.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wolf in sheep's clothes

**Author's Note:**

> I know Lucci seems to be a bit out of character... but it suits in here just too good! Hope you still like it and maybe leave kudos and/or a comment! Have fun!

The wolf in sheep’s clothing

The date had been… a success!

Lucci had found some new interesting things about Kid. First of all that the three guys who are visiting him a lot are not only his best friends, since he was a little kid, yes he had made this pun himself during his little tale, but also part of his band! The man had been fairly surprised, when Kid had told him so. On the other hand he had to be honest, that he had always been curious about the music coming from the other side of the wall of his living room. 

“Yeah… mostly I rehear our mixtapes, before I send them out to some record companies. Till now we didn’t really had been lucky with them.”

He had told him that with a lopsided grin and Lucci was about to jump his bones like a cat on catnip. Damn! This man had some interesting effect on him! They had parted with the promise to continue this new something, after Lucci returns from his business trip. 

The trip itself was a nightmare. It was so boring but he had to keep a straight face while listening to the boring and monotone explanation of this scientist in front of him. His boss was an idiot if he really thought this man could do something for real! He just wanted the money being pumped into his stupid experiments. 

When he laid in his hotel room his mobile suddenly vibrated and he frowned. He wasn’t used in getting messages while being on a business trip. When he opened the message he had to smile. The redhead had sent him a selfie of himself with Kalifa around his neck and Kaku contently resting on his lap. The two cats seemed to like him as well.

[redhead]  
They are so cute! Like… I don’t really get how you can say they are little devils!! 

Yes, they are little angels around this man!

[me]  
Because they are to me. How is it going?

[redhead]  
I had taken a bath and Kalifa joined me!

Lucci frowned slightly because of this and scrolled back up, opened the picture and his dark eyes widened. The man was only clad in one of his fluffy towels! On instinct he put his hand over his mouth to muffle every sound which wanted to leave him. This can’t be! He could see the pale and smooth skin clearly now. And the abs. Damn this body looks so hot and tempting. Even the few darker scars along his upper body and also up his arms. Lucci had to gulp hard.

[me]  
Hope you liked the bath? But… why had you taken it at my place?

[redhead]  
My heater is broken again… and the guy will come tomorrow… soooooo yep why not xP If you want… you can come and use my shower, when you return from your trip ;)

Lucci felt his cheeks heating up and suddenly his room felt hotter as well. This wasn’t good! This man was a devil himself! He was so tempting and alluring and so damn hot and sexy! 

“What have I gotten myself into?”

He mumbled and closed his eyes, biting his bottom lip. This wasn’t him anymore. THis man brings out a different self of him with actions like this. Normally he was a cold man, never really showing any emotion besides boredom and dominance in every situation. But this man… he was different! He was a bit afraid about it, but at the same time… at the same time he was curious about it as well! He wanted to venture deeper into this.

[me]  
So… how comes you’re still just in a towel of mines?

[redhead]  
Because they are warm, soft, fluffy… and I thought you would like to get some… hot distraction on your boring trip!

And he sent him a new picture, now posing like one of those greek statues one can find in a museum. This man…. This man was truly a wolf in sheep’s clothes! And … he’ll be the death of him! Lucci already started to count the moments when he’ll be able to return to this wolf and show him a little fight of dominance in his own territorium! He wasn’t like this normally, but Kid brought out a different side from him all the time.

[me]  
I will have my revenge, when I’m back you should be prepared for this!

And he can be tempting as well. Still clad in his black flitting dress shirt and the white tie he posed for a selfie himself. He had never really done something like this, besides Jabura tends to send him some all the time with the animals in the shelter he works at. 

[redhead]  
Hmm~ looking good. Can’t wait to tie you to the bed with this tie of yours and rip each and every button off this shirt.

This had backfired badly! Damnit! This man will be his death!

[me]  
Can’t wait… having you do so… eventho… this shirt was hella expensive.  
[redhead]  
Thought so. But I’m allergic to high class designer shit xP

Lucci chuckled low in his throat and he really was looking forward when he can finally return home again and have this kind of conversation from face to face with the younger man. He had never been a fan of doing something like this via technical devices. Right now he was enjoying it. 

[redhead]  
When will you return? Kaku is meowing already that he misses you~ 

And he sent him a picture of a yawning orange tabby on his lap and another of an outstretched one of him. 

[me]  
Indeed. He’s openly showing his miss of me dreadfully open.

[redhead]  
xP

He had never been a fan of emoticons.

[redhead]  
Okay yeah… he just loves me and didn’t even bother asking when you will return xP

But he was okay and even liking it, when Kid was using them, truly never minding it!


End file.
